


Unwind

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2012 [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Innuendo, M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Unwind

Looking up at the twinkling fairy lights, listening to the crackling of the fire, Harry sighed, relaxing into his little cocoon of sanity. Harry took the mulled wine Severus handed him gratefully.

"I'm knackered," he said settling more comfortably onto the couch and taking a sip of his drink. "Mmm, that's good."

"Of course, it is." Severus sat down beside him with his own glass and crossed his legs at the ankle. "Between work, holiday parties, and other social obligations it is a very busy time of the year."

"You must be even more exhausted than I am," Harry said.

"On the contrary, I don't give a rat's arse about social obligations." Severus's lips twitched with humour.

"You will come to the Ministry Ball though?" Harry asked. "It's rather a scandal when the Head Auror arrives without his partner."

"I wouldn't want to cause trouble for the Head Auror," Severus replied with mock gravity. "I might end up in Azkaban."

Harry nudged him with his shoulder. "If you keep this up, you might end up in cuffs."

"Is that a promise, Auror Potter?" Severus asked, his deep voice doing wonderful things to Harry's insides.

"You know it is," Harry replied.


End file.
